


Bodyguard

by trikruprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Bodyguard, F/F, Love, Parent Abby Griffin, Protective Clarke, Protectiveness, Romance, Shy Lexa (The 100), Sisters, Some comedy, ceo anya, dont know how this will turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikruprincess/pseuds/trikruprincess
Summary: Anya Woods, Lexa Woods' overly protective sister has made Clarke Griffin, a top bodyguard from the Woods' company to be Lexa's bodyguard. Will love spark between Lexa and Clarke?





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa Woods stride down the corridor to the conference room. A blonde haired woman following right behind her with a cup of cold brew in her hands. Lexa occasionally looked back at her and when she saw that the blonde is still following her, she would roll her eyes.

"Ms Woods, you can't-" Her sister's secretary was cut off by Lexa who walked right into the conference room.

"ANYA WOODS." Everyone in the room turned their heads from Anya to Lexa. Anya only let out a laugh before she ended the meeting.

"Aww, what's wrong? You look pissed." Anya closed her files and walk towards Lexa.

Unclenching her jaw, Lexa tried to relax but she just couldn't. She can't believe her sister hired a bodyguard to take care of her.

"I don't need her, this blondie, what's her name again? Claire? I don't fucking know but I don't need her!"

"It's okay, Clarke. You can wait in my office." Anya gestured for Clarke to leave the room so she could try to appease her sister.

"Seriously, Anya? What the fuck is wrong with you? I can protect myself! I don't need a bodyguard." Lexa crossed her arms while Anya made a cup of tea for the younger woman.

"Clarke is top bodyguard here. She's been working for me since the day daddy handed the company over to me. You'll be safe with her looking after you."

Lexa put down the cup of tea and sit next to Anya. The older blonde has been overly protective of Lexa since they were young. But Lexa is a grown woman now, she didn't need protection from some top bodyguard. She even thought Anya needed Clarke more.

"I can take care of myself, A. I learned mixed martial arts, remember? I can defend myself."

"You don't have a say in this. It's done, okay? Besides, Clarke won't interfere with your life, she's only there to look after you and keep you safe." Anya dropped her goofy smile and said seriously. Lexa knew something must be going on, Anya wouldn't make a bodyguard follow her around if everything's fine.

"Something's going on. You're kinda in trouble." Lexa said and Anya kept her poker face.

"Nothing's going on."

"Yes there is. If you don't tell me, I'm going to run away from home and you know I mean it." Lexa turned Anya's chair so that the older woman is facing her.

"Alright, fine. Remember Ontari? We pitched a deal to this big company and managed to close the deal."

"What's that got to do with Ontari?" Lexa tilt her head, not getting what's going on.

"The problem is, Ontari has been pitching a deal to them for years, but they never got the deal. Our company has only tried once this year and we got it. Ontari's going to be coming for me and those who I love. I can't let anything happen to you, okay? That's why I have Clarke to protect you." Anya hold both Lexa's hands and hope she'd understand her.

"I don't understand, why would she come for you?"

Anya took a deep breath, "because I may have offered something in return to the boss of that company."

"Anya Fucking Woods, don't tell me you offered to sleep with him in return for a deal."

"Her." Anya corrected, "it's just something I have to do, okay? It's not a big deal."

"Do you like her?" Lexa asked.

While Lexa has dated a few women here and there the last few years, Anya always had trouble settling down. It's like she built these walls around her heart so she won't feel anything. Lexa genuinely hope that one day Anya finds someone who will be good enough for her to settle down.

"No I don't."

Lexa gave up trying to convince Anya that she didn't need Clarke to protect her. She decided to leave the conference room so she can get ready for lunch later with her best friends Octavia and Raven.

.  
.  
.

  
Lexa opened the door to see Clarke waiting for her outside. She is shocked that the blonde didn't go anywhere and waited for her for nearly three hours.

"Aren't you tired?" As much as Lexa didn't like the idea of Clarke being her bodyguard, she had to admit the blonde is beautiful. Her eyes are the bluest Lexa had ever seen.

"I'm trained to do this, so no, I'm not tired." Clarke replied with a smile.

The walk to the bistro was awkward, with Clarke following Lexa behind. But fortunately the bistro is only fifteen minutes away from her apartment so Lexa wouldn't have to deal with this uncomfortable moments which she eventually have to.

Lexa walked into the bistro and realised Clarke wasn't following her. She opened the door again and poked her head out, "aren't you coming in?"

"I'm not supposed to interfere with your personal life. I'll stay here and wait for you." Clarke said and stood next to the door where the stand is.

"At least take a seat."

"I'm working. Don't worry about me, Lexa." Clarke turned to face the front and Lexa gave up. She went back in and found her friends waving at her, signaling her to go over.

Lexa hugged both Raven and Octavia at the same time before sitting down.

"Who's that blondie?" Octavia was the first to ask.

"Dumbass sister made her become my bodyguard to follow me around and protect me." Lexa replied while flipping through the menu.

"Seriously?! That's cool, dude!" Raven was obviously more excited than Lexa.

"Not everything she does is cool, Ravs." Lexa rolled her eyes. Raven has got the hots for Anya from a long time ago but Anya obviously didn't like the idea of being tied down by a girl just yet. They've always been more than friends but less than lovers.

"Of course everything she does is cool."

The trio continue with their lunch with Lexa occasionally looking at Clarke. Throughout their lunch date, Clarke has not moved an inch. Even when people kept looking at her. Lexa is worried because Clarke hasn't had anything to eat and she's standing outside where she is partially shone at by the strong sun rays.

"Hey! Don't finish the fries." Lexa smacked Raven's hands while she grab a cup of iced water from the counter.

Opening the door, Lexa poked Clarke's shoulder, "Here, you must be thirsty." Lexa offered the cup to Clarke.

"I'm not. You really shouldn't be worried about me." Clarke pushed the cup away gently and smiled at Lexa.

The brunette gave up and went back into the bistro. Lexa, Octavia and Raven continued to catch up with each other's lives for another two hours before deciding to call it a day. Octavia is sending Raven home and Lexa will be walking home.

On the way home, whenever someone walked near Lexa, Clarke would send them her death glare and made sure no one was near Lexa for more than five seconds. Lexa was embarrassed at some point but given that it's Clarke's job, she tried to swallow all her embarrassment down.

"I'm homed, you can go back now." Lexa said as she look for her keys.

"Anya has offered me a room in the apartment. But I will only go in and sleep after you and Anya are asleep. So don't worry, I am still not interfering with your life." Clarke said with a nod.

"So you're just going to stand here, in front of our apartment? I usually go to sleep in the middle of the night, like three in the morning."

"Then I will go in after you sleep, after midnight."

"And I'm going to wake up at seven in the morning everyday."

"Then I will wake up at five so that I will be ready by the time you go out."

"Oh god, are you even human?!" Lexa blew the strands of hair that were on her face and opened the door to the apartment.

Lexa was greeted with Anya watching television on the couch. She was flipping through the channels looking bored when Lexa turned off the television.

"Excuse me?" Anya sat up on the couch and straightened her now crumpled old college tshirt.

"Excuse me," Lexa mimicked, "you gotta send Clarke away." Lexa plopped down on the couch next to Anya.

"Why? Did she not do her job? Did someone attack you today?" Anya started inspecting every inch of Lexa's body, making sure she isn't hurt.

"No, she did a very good job. But do I really need a bodyguard 24/7? And does she really need a room in our apartment? She can go home after I'm homed!"

"It's easier for Clarke to stay here. Besides she'll only sleep, shower and eat here."

"Yeah and follow me around all day." Lexa rolled her eyes for the nth time today.

Anya turned serious and made Lexa face her, "Lex, you need to understand. Ontari is not kidding. And I'm not kidding when I told you Ontari will be coming for me, you and our friends. Words that I gave something to the boss of that company in return for a deal will be out by now and she'll be fuming mad when it reaches her. I'm planning my long game with her now and my ultimate goal is to make sure you don't get hurt. Please trust me, Lex."

"And how long will this go on for?"

"When Ontari stops being mad, next year, when Ontari's company gets the deal? Who knows? All I know is that I will keep protecting you. It's okay if something happens to me, but I will never forgive myself if you got hurt."

Lexa wrapped her arms around Anya's shoulders and Anya nuzzled into her neck, "why do you have to be so sweet at times, you know, I'm really lucky to have you as my sister, A."

.  
.  
.

Lexa woke up to bagel with butter and jam on the dining table. She saw a note placed on the table written by Anya. She ate her breakfast and went out of the house after getting ready. Lexa got a shock out of her life when she opened the front door as forgot she has a bodyguard now, "Sweet Jesus." Lexa placed a hand on her chest, "Just what time did you wake up?"

"Before Anya woke up. Also, are you aware that Anya had given you a position in the company?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, buttercup. Let's get going." Lexa let out a silly laugh and Clarke followed her.

Lexa reached the Woods' company within thirty minutes, thanks to the car that Anya had got her. She headed straight to Anya's office but stopped right outside when she saw a familiar figure. She put a finger over her lips, signalling for Clarke to keep quiet. Clarke did as she was told and the duo listened to their conversation inside.

_"So, I've heard that you offered something to Niylah in return for a deal. That was brilliant."_

_"Stop beating around the bush, On. What do you really want?"_

_"I want to know why it was so easy for you to get in bed with Niylah but with me it had to be when we're both drunk."_

_"C'mon, you're still holding on to that? We both know it was one-sided. I never made you any promise. I never had feelings for you. Look, if you're here to ask whether me and Niylah slept together was true, yes it's true. I need it and she wants it. You know your way out."_  

_"Fine. But be careful. Because you know me, I will not let this go."_

Lexa pulled Clarke to the conference room next to Anya's office and the two hide in there until they're sure Ontari left. They were pretty close to each other and the brunette honestly felt her heart skipped a beat when blue met hazel. 

Lex let go of Clarke's hands and they both pretended to straighten out their clothes. Lexa cleared her throat, "What did Anya mean when she said she didn't make any promise to Ontari?" 

"You don't know about Ontari and Anya?" Clarke asked with wide eyes, surprised that Anya didn't tell Lexa about it.

Lexa shook her head, "No, is there something I need to know? I've only seen her a few times. Tell me, Clarke." 

"But you have to promise me not to breathe a word about this to Anya, she'll kill me." 

"I promise." Lexa nodded her head.

"A few years back when Anya just started taking over the company, Anya had to go pitch a deal at this company called the Arkadia Co., Ontari was there too and that was how they met. During their waiting time, they both totally hit it off, and they had sex on the same night. On the following day, Anya was gonna leave quietly but Ontari stopped her and told her she wanted them to be something more. But Anya didn't want it. She said she wasn't ready to settle down and that she has no time for a girlfriend. Ontari was pissed, and that was how their rivalry begun, though Anya was pretty neutral about it. Ontari just didn't like the fact that Anya might have slept with a few more women after her."

Lexa blinked a few times, trying to get those things that Clarke told her into her head, "Wow. Anya knew that if she told me about Ontari, I would've find her and beat her up.

"Did you also know that Ontari forced herself on Anya several times?" 

"No, I didn't.. Forced herself on Anya as in she tried to rape her? 

"Well, those were the times where Anya wanted to truly apologise to Ontari about not being able to give her what she wanted, often it'll lead to Ontari forcing herself on Anya." 

"Okay, this woman is keeping too many things from me." Lexa crossed her ams. "Why didn't she tell me?" 

"I've worked for her for so long, and I know sometimes she's fucked up, but she really cares about you. I'm supposed to be protecting her, but she wanted me to protect you, which leaves her vulnerable. Ontari figured that hurting Anya alone wouldn't hurt her as much as how Anya has hurt Ontari, so she'll do anything to hurt you or your mutual friends. The lesser you know, the safer you will be." 


	2. Chapter 2

Anya dragged herself out of the lift and was holding on to the wall for support. "Clarke..." Anya called out when she's close enough to see the bodyguard outside her apartment.

 

"Anya? What happened to you?" Clarke helped Anya into the apartment.

 

"Ontari," Anya said as Clarke sat next to her, "she sent someone to attack me to send me a message."

 

Clarke started inspecting Anya upon hearing the word 'attack' and realised the older blonde hadn't been able to move her left arm.

 

Clarke lifted Anya's arm slowly, "he broke your arm, didn't he?"

 

Anya nodded, "Don't tell Lexa, okay? I'll make up something when she asks."

 

"Okay, but you need to go to the hospital now." Clarke stood up and got Anya's purse for her when Lexa walked out of her room with her usual bed hair and her old college pullover.

 

"A? Are you alright?" Lexa rushed over to Anya, touching her arm gently.

 

"It's alright, I broke my arm while jogging earlier. Fell into a drain." Anya let out a laugh, and Lexa looked at her weirdly.

 

"I'm bringing her to the hospital, you need to stay home until I'm back." Clarke said.

 

"No, it's fine, I can go to the company alone." Lexa shook her head vigorously.

 

"Lex, listen to Clarke. Wait until she's back." Lexa nodded, not wanting to worry her sister and add on more things to her plate.

 

Lexa grabbed one of Anya's working outfit and handed it over to Clarke, even though they tried to convince Anya to rest for a day. Anya had things to settle once she's done with the hospital visit. The older blonde also know that Ontari's next move won't be on her, it'll be their mutual friends next.

 

 

 

> **[Lexa W.] how's your arm?**  
>    
>  **[Anya W.] great**  
>    
>  **[Lexa W.] A...**  
>    
>  **[Anya W.] it's nothing serious, kiddo**  
>    
>  **[Anya W.] don't worry**  
>    
>  **[Lexa W.] how can I not be worried?**  
>    
>  **[Anya W.] I'll be fine**  
>    
>  **[Lexa W.] I love you**  
>    
>  **[Anya W.] love u 2**

 

Clarke sent Anya to the company when they're done with fixing Anya's arm. Thankfully it wasn't anything serious and her arm should be healed in three weeks' time. Anya had tried explaining to Clarke that while Ontari is mad at her, she wouldn't kill her so she need not worry about Anya being killed. Still, Clarke is genuinely worried about the Woods sisters.

 

The blonde knocked on the door three times before it was opened by a brunette. She stepped in to see if Lexa is ready to leave.

 

"You do know that you live here, right?" Lexa smiled with her teeth, and Clarke felt something going through her body. She simply nodded before Lexa head to her bedroom to grab her bag.

 

Lexa had chosen to walk to the company today, even after Clarke spent five minutes trying to get Lexa to drive. The weather was great, the sun was out but it's not too hot. Lexa wanted to enjoy the cold crisp air and the chilly weather.

 

"It was Ontari, wasn't it?" Lexa broke the silence between them.

 

"What?"

 

"Ontari sent someone to break my sister's arm, didn't she?"

 

"I can't comment on that." Clarke looked away, obviously not too good at lying.

 

"C'mon, do you think keeping me in the dark will make me safer? If I know that Ontari has started her game, then I'd know to be more careful whenever I'm out."

 

What Lexa said actually made sense to Clarke. The blonde decided to tell Lexa the truth, "Yeah, it was Ontari. I studied the route from your apartment to the park. One'll have to pass by a small alley before reaching the side entrance of the park. My guess is that Ontari's man attacked Anya there."

 

"That could be true.. Anya wakes up everyday before dawn to go to the park. It's dark at the alley, and makes it a good spot to commit crimes or for drug dealers to deal there. So, what now? Do we take a different route to the park? Will she kill Anya?" Lexa's eyes started to swell with tears. The thought of losing her sister make things harder than it already is.

 

"I guess we can go to the park as usual now. I know Ontari, she wouldn't attack someone at the same place twice. And no, she won't kill Anya. Ontari likes Anya too much, she won't kill her, so you don't have to worry." Clarke pat on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa appreciates the gesture, considering Clarke always walked behind her. This time she actually felt like they were friends.

 

"Can we have a meal together later, like as friends?" Lexa didn't know why she asked that, but she really wanted to know more about Clarke. They stopped at the door, where Clarke is holding it for Lexa.

 

"Sorry, but no. I can only hang out with you after my working hours."

 

"Which is never." Lexa rolled her eyes playfully, and walked straight to Anya's office.

 

Lexa knocked on the door once and went in without waiting for Anya's 'come in'. As usual, her sister is buried in a pile of paperworks, her injured hand not stopping her in any way.

 

Anya looked up, smiling as seeing her sister safe and sound is of the utmost importance to her.

 

"How's my big sister doing?" Lexa sat on one of the chairs opposite Anya.

 

"Small injuries like this won't affect me, Lex, you know that."

 

"Y'know, if I can't get you to rest, I know Raven can."

 

Anya looked up upon hearing Raven's name, "seriously, don't you dare tell her my arm's broken." Anya pointed her pen at Lexa.

 

"Too late. Already told her. She'll drop by our place later."

 

"You didn't."

 

"I sure did." Lexa waved her phone at Anya.

 

"Show me proof."

 

"God, you have trust issues." Lexa rolled her eyes playfully before pressing on her phone screen.

 

She showed Anya her conversation with Raven,

  

> **[Lexa W.] hey**  
>    
>  **[Lexa W.] your Anya's arm is broken**  
>    
>  **[Lexa W.] need you to make her rest**  
>    
>  **[Raven R.] WHAT?**  
>    
>  **[Raven R.] I'll drop by your place later**  
>    
>  **[Lexa W.] yes! suck it Anya. Fill you in later**  
>    
>  **[Raven R.] suck what exactly?**  
>    
>  **[Lexa W.] your imaginary dick**

 

"Okay but was the last part necessary?" Anya dropped her pen on the table.

 

"Anyways, Clarke'll get us lunch later." Lexa stood up and went out without waiting for Anya to reply.

 

.

.

.

 

Clarke watched a brunette walked towards her when she got out of the lift. She looked like she was in a hurry. The brunette stopped in front of her and eyed her from head to toe. "Clarke, right?" 

Clarke nodded, "Yes. You are Lexa's friend. Are you here to see her? Because I didn't hear her bring it up." 

 

"Well, yes I'm Lexa's friend, but I'm here to see Anya." 

 

"I'll need her to tell me that you're here to see her, if not I can't let you in." 

 

"Are you kidding? Anya and I are very close. Why am I being denied entrance into her house? Look, this is basically my second home, I come here very often. Unfortunately now recently since I've been busy -- okay wait why am I even telling you these? Just let me in already." Raven pushed Clarke gently but the blonde wouldn't move.

 

"You'll need to call her and get her to tell me. 'Cause I didn't hear her talk about having a friend over. From now, anyone could be a threat, including you." 

 

Raven rolled her eyes as she texted Anya. "I'll show you how big of a threat I can be after I make sure Anya's fine."

  

> ** [Raven R.] come to the door, Woods. **
> 
> ** [Anya W.] woah, my last name? shit must be happening **
> 
> ** [Raven R.] cut the crap **

 

Seconds later the door opened, and behind the door stood a pyjamas wearing Anya. "It's okay Clarke, she's here to see me." 

 

"Okay. You may go in." Clarke moved aside for Raven to enter the apartment, with the brunette never stop glaring at Clarke.

 

"Seriously? I've to go through a bodyguard slash security guard before I can come in? Really? Me?" Raven plopped down on the couch fumingly. 

 

"Hey.. I'm sorry. Clarke can be a little uptight sometimes. But she's funny and fun once you warm up to her." Anya wrapped her right arm around Raven's shoulders.

 

Raven scoffed, "Warm up to her? Yeah dream on." 

 

"Don't be angry at an injured woman, c'mon." Anya lowered her head to see Raven's face, who was already secretly smiling.

 

Raven moved from Anya's side hug, and readjusted herself to face the blonde, "If Lexa has a bodyguard to protect her, why don't I have one to protect me?" 

 

"Gosh, you're jealous of that now? Lexa has Clarke to protect her, you have me to protect you." 

 

"Fine. Where's Lex?" 

 

"In her room napping." Anya looked at Raven with knowing eyes, "Want to take a nap with me? I could use one, I'm becoming drowsy because of the medications."

 

"'Course, anytime for a nap."

 

.

.

.

 

Lexa woke up from her nap in her old college t-shirt and watermelon printed cotton shorts. She opened Anya's room door slightly and saw Raven and Anya sleeping while cuddling, so she didn't want to disturb them. She heard her stomach growl and grabbed her wallet, deciding to go buy snacks from the convenience store opposite their apartment.

 

As usual, Clarke was standing by the door, Lexa wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she looked pretty concentrated on something.

 

"Hey," Lexa tapped Clarke on the shoulder.

 

"Hey." Clarke replied. 

 

"I'm going to buy some snacks just opposite, wanna come?" 

 

Clarke was shocked that Lexa offered her to join her, but she wasn't sure if it was appropriate, given that she was working. "I'm not sure if I can just leave Anya and that beaver alone in the apartment."

 

Lexa laughed at Clarke's nickname for Raven, "A beaver? Why?" 

 

"She's tough and ferocious, but I can tell with Anya she's cuddly and cute and fluffy. Like a beaver. I feel like if she could bite me just now, she would."

 

"Well, that's an interesting nickname for Raven. So, wanna come?"

 

"Like I said, I'm not sure if I can. Don't you have anything to eat in there?" 

 

"It'll be fine... It's just opposite! We'll be back in less than fifteen minutes. C'mon! I want some snacks!" Lexa whined, which was unusual for her. 

 

"Okay, I need to double lock the door." 

 

Lexa internally cheered when Clarke agreed to go with her to the convenience store. This time besides as being her bodyguard, also as her friend.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa and Clarke walked into the convenience store and Lexa's eyes brightened up. Clarke initially followed the brunette around, but after Lexa told her it's fine and that they're the only ones in the store, the blonde roamed around by herself.

 

"Want that?" Lexa's voice startled Clarke.

 

Clarke put the box of chocolate that she was holding on to back on shelf, "Nope. Are you done? You look like you can feed a village with these." Clarke shifted her vision to the basket on Lexa's hands.

 

"Don't worry, half of them are for Raven. She's not going to let you off when she wakes up."

 

"Let me off? Why?"

 

"You didn't let her in just now, remember?"

 

"Oh, that. Right." Clarke tried to suppress her laughter but barely managed to do so. "That beaver is interesting."

 

People began to stream into the store and Lexa could tell Clarke becoming her protective self. The brunette told her that she'll pay and she should wait for her outside. But before Lexa headed to the counter, she grabbed two of the boxes of chocolate that Clarke was holding and put it into her basket.

 

.

.

.

 

"No, not that!" Lexa snatched the box of chocolate away from Raven's hands seconds before she opened the packaging.

 

"Didn't you buy that for us to share?!"

 

"Yes, all that. Except for these. These are for Clarke." Lexa put the boxes of chocolate away from Raven.

 

Anya walked out from the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries and blueberries and sat on the couch next to Raven.

 

"Lex, can you call Clarke in for me? We're gonna have a meeting together, all four of us."

 

Raven turned to Anya, but the older girl was quicker. "Ravs, this is important."

 

"Fine, but I'm not talking to her."

 

Lexa nodded and head for the door. Like what she expected, Clarke was standing by the door in her usual position, like a statue.

 

"Clarke, come in. Time for a meeting."

 

Clarke peeked into the house and saw Raven glaring at her. "Are you sure that beaver wouldn't bite me to death with her saw-like teeth?"

 

Lexa laughed, though confused as she didn't know whether Clarke really was afraid of Raven.

 

"Don't worry, Anya's got your back."

 

Clarke sat next to Lexa, opposite Anya. She could tell Raven was still pissed at her for not letting her into the house without Anya assuring her that she's visiting. Nevertheless, they went on with the meeting, with Raven putting a pause to their possible long standing feud.

 

Lexa suggested for Anya to take some days off of work first, to see whether Ontari would still look her up and Anya's arm could heal in the meantime. But Clarke thought that wouldn't work because Ontari would think she's hiding.

 

"I've known Ontari for years. She will never let anyone know her plan, not even her father, but one thing I know is that her lover is her ultimate weakness." Anya said.

 

Turning to Anya, Lexa asked. "She has a girlfriend?"

 

"No, unfortunately. But what if we find her a girlfriend? Ontari loves a tough but soft and gentle woman." Anya smiled her lopsided smile, and both Clarke and Lexa knew what she meant.

 

Raven looked at her cluelessly, "You're not going to be her girlfriend, are you?"

 

"Nah, Ravs. I could never go back to her. But thanks for thinking I'm tough, soft and gentle." Anya laughed and side hugged Raven.

 

Lexa, semi-bouncing on the stool said, "Hey, remember Echo?"

 

Anya and Raven looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "Yeah, she could be what Ontari is looking for in a woman."

 

Clarke looked at them with question marks on her head, and Lexa noticed. "Sorry, forgot to fill you in. Echo's our cousin. She went to college with Anya andwe're really close before her family moved to San Diego. She's got an apartment here though, doesn't she?"

 

Anya nodded, "Yeah. She used to stay in her own apartment when she came here for a vacation."

 

"So you mean you want to make Echo a spy to help us find out what Ontari is planning?" Clarke asked.

 

"Yeah, if we could get her to help us. It's a pretty dangerous mission, though." Anya scratched her head, not sure whether Echo would help them.

 

Raven held Anya's hands in hers, "You told me she loves challenges, yeah?" Raven placed a kiss on Anya's forehead.

 

.

.

.

 

Lexa closed her laptop lid and looked at the clock which reads two-thirty am. She couldn't fall asleep, which must be because of the vanilla latte with double expresso shots she drank in the evening when driving Raven home. She took the boxes of chocolates and opened the door.

 

"Clarke?" Lexa called out.

 

"Are you going to sleep?" Clarke turned to Lexa and asked.

 

"I actually can't fall asleep... Can we talk for awhile? In the balcony?" Lexa could tell Clarke was deciding whether or not she should talk to Lexa. "If you talk to me I'll give you these chocolates." Lexa waved the boxes of chocolates at Clarke's face.

 

Clarke's face lit up almost instantly and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Just this once."

 

They sat at the balcony, it was chilly, but not too cold. Lexa made herself a cup of hot chocolate while Clarke already started to open the chocolates. Lexa couldn't help but let out a smile, as this was the first time Lexa has seen Clarke much like a child.

 

"You must love these chocolates." Lexa said before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

 

"My dad used to buy me these when my mom scolded me for not doing well in exams. They cheered me up a lot."

 

"Where are they?"

 

"My dad passed away in an accident, my mom and I don't talk a lot after that."

 

Being even more curious about Clarke, Lexa thought it wouldn't hurt to ask her more questions. "Why did you become a bodyguard at our company then?"

 

"I dropped out of medical school to learn different kinds martial arts and I didn't have any money. My mom didn't like the idea that I didn't wanna be a doctor. We're pretty much like strangers now. One day when I was sitting at a bench near the park, Anya joined me as it was the only bench that was not fully occupied. She had a lunchbox and heard my stomach growl. We talked and Anya gave me her name card and brought me lunch at a cafe nearby. Anya and I talked about what was I doing and how I ended up here, and she said she could use a bodyguard then. I said I'm up to the task and that's how we met."

 

'I'm sorry' was all Lexa could say. She always thought Clarke was a privileged white girl, but in fact she stayed true to herself and is independent. Lexa could never live without Anya and her friends.

 

"Since you told me about your life, are we friends now?" Lexa smiled her cheeky smile.

 

"I guess so. Thank you for the chocolate. You should go to sleep now." Clarke kept the remaining chocolates back into the box.

 

"My friends don't wait for me to fall asleep before they go to sleep. So since we're friends, you can go to sleep now as well."

 

Clarke was at a loss for words, but Lexa seemed genuine. "Okay." The blonde smiled and they head to their respective rooms. Lexa couldn't stop smiling when she lay on her bed. She is actually really interested in Clarke now.

 

.

.

.

 

A week later, Echo is in town to help her cousins out. Anya called up Echo to talk to her about coming to town and about Ontari. God must be on Anya's side, as Echo found it exciting to be doing such things, or she is just excited about being able to be a spy. Echo is not doing anything currently, so she is free and happy to help her cousins out.

 

"Hey girl." Echo said as she hugged Anya.

 

Anya invited Echo into the apartment, Clarke and Lexa was already in the living room. Lexa charged towards Echo and jumped onto the older woman, giving her a bone crashing hug.

 

"I'm Clarke." The blonde introduced herself to Echo. The taller woman shook her hand and they sat at the dining table.

 

"So, I'm gonna be a spy, right?" Echo raised an eyebrow.

 

Anya looked at Echo seriously, "Yeah, but you have to be careful. Ontari is not an easy woman. We need you to get close to her and eventually ask her out. We need to know her plan for me, Lexa and our friends. Ontari doesn't bring her work home, so you have to keep going to her office but at the same time don't make it suspicious. Also, she has a very loyal secretary, Titus. If she brings you home, then you know you'd succeeded in getting her heart. She doesn't let her guards down immediately, and she suspects everyone so don't let her get into your head."

 

"Don't worry, leave it to me, okay?" Echo turned serious and promised them she'll take care of herself and get them Ontari's plan. Anya also promised her safety, by having Roan, the second top bodyguard after Clarke to protect her secretly when she's with Ontari.

 

"I got it. So tell me, where do I begin with Ontari?"

 

Clarke took her little note pad out and read something she'd wrote down in the afternoon. "Ontari'll be at this company called Ice Nation to pitch a deal to them. She'll be there alone, so that's your best chance. Pose as someone from Woods' Co and pretend you're there to pitch a deal as well. It'll remind her of the first time she met Anya. So who knows, she might be attracted to you." Clarke shrugged.

 

"Done." Echo snapped her fingers and smiled confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! School have been keeping me busy :-( Hope you guys like this chapter! Leave me some comment x


	4. Chapter 4

Echo opened the door to Anya and Lexa's apartment and the aroma of what smelt like scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, French toasts and bagels reached her nose. She stride across the living room to the dining table.

 

"Hey, you're early." Lexa said while yawning.

 

"A fly may land in your mouth, Lex." Echo teased the younger woman, and Clarke who was pouring orange juice laughed at them quietly.

 

"Did you make all these?" Lexa asked as they took a seat at the table.

 

"Yeah, I noticed Anya was very worried about Echo getting close to Ontari. So I figured maybe a nice breakfast would help her de-stress and Echo may have a nice meal too before The Ontari Mission."

 

Feeling upset that Clarke didn't mention her name, Lexa slouched, and took a bagel. "So thanks to them, I got to have a sumptuous breakfast today?"

 

"Yeah, pretty much like that." Clarke nodded and left them to eat their breakfast, leaving Lexa who was openly pouting.

 

Echo noticed how Lexa was upset when Clarke didn't mention her name. She decided not to tease her about it just yet, as it may be too soon.

 

Anya walked towards the dining room in her work outfit and Lexa put down her half eaten bagel.

 

The older woman grabbed her arm, "You're done?"

 

"Yeah. I lost my appetite because this sumptuous and expensive looking breakfast is for you and Echo." Lexa freed her arm and stomped into her room.

 

Anya, shocked by Lexa's sudden outburst, asked Echo what happened before she came out and Echo filled her in. Anya looked at Echo with disbelieving eyes. She could not believe that her sister has taken a liking to Clarke and may actually be in love with her. "No way." The blonde shook her head.

 

"C'mon, don't you think they'd make a cute couple? With Clarke being so stoic and Lexa always trying to get Clarke's attention?" Echo laughed softly so Clarke wouldn't hear their conversation.

 

"No, Echo. If they become an item, then it clouds the objectivity. Clarke may get distracted and don't do her job properly."

 

"Hey, relax, girl. I'll talk to Lex, okay? She listens to me, remember?" Anya nodded, before leaving for work.

 

.

.

.

 

In the room, Lexa is listening to some rock music. She didn't know why she threw a fit in the living room and she felt bad for lashing out on Anya. Just when she was going to text Anya, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

 

"Can I come in?" Echo poked her head in, and relieve was written all over her face when Lexa smiled. The younger woman pat on the empty space next to her bed and they lay down next to each other.

 

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. Lexa remembered Echo would always side her and buy her gummy worms when she and Anya'd fight. Even if Lexa was the one in the wrong, Echo would still side her. 

 

Echo turned to Lexa, who's eyes were closed. "Talk to me, Lex."

 

"What?" Lexa opened her eyes and turned to look at Echo.

 

"Tell me about your sudden outburst towards Anya. I know it has something to do with Clarke."

 

"Y'know, I don't know. It's a weird feeling. I was upset that I wasn't part of the reason for the breakfast. I was upset that Clarke didn't make the breakfast for me. I was upset that I might like her."

 

"Why're you upset? It's a good thing, Lexa. Clarke seems like a wonderful woman." Echo held Lexa's hand.

 

"Do you think she'll like me?" 

 

"Of course, you're amazing, Lexa."

 

.

.

.

 

In the afternoon, Echo walked into the holding area and spotted Ontari at the corner of the room. She walked up to her confidently and sat next to her. Echo pretended to be nervous and kept adjusting her outfit. When the taller woman was sure that Ontari was looking at her, she turned, "Sorry, I joined my company for a week and they're already making me pitch a deal." Echo laughed shyly. 

 

"Relax." Ontari smiled. "I'm Ontari." She extended her hand and Echo shook it. "Echo." 

 

"Which company are you from?" Ontari asked.

 

"Woods Co." Echo could've swore she saw a change in Ontari's expression.

 

"I see. I'm the CEO of Nightblood."

 

"Heard a lot about Nightblood." Echo flashed her charming smile that could attract every gender there is possible. "Oh, it's my turn. Should we grab a coffee later?" 

 

Ontari was attracted to Echo in an instant. Which was abnormal for her because she was never attracted to a woman this fast. Something about Echo just makes her heart tickles and to be quite honest, it bothers Ontari.

 

"I'd like that." Echo handed Ontari her cell phone so that she could save her number in it.

 

 

 

> **[Echo W.] Got her number**
> 
> **[Echo W.] You gotta admit, A. I'm pretty attractive ;)**
> 
> **[Anya W.] eh... face 1/10 personality 3/10**
> 
> **[Echo W.] FUCK YOU**
> 
> **[Anya W.] love ya, E**
> 
> **[Anya W.] whatever you do with Ontari, please be careful, okay? she's not an easy woman**
> 
> **[Echo W.] Relax, An. I got it**
> 
> **[Echo W.] Catch you up later!**
> 
>  

.

.

.

 

Anya had given Lexa the day off to clear her head. She has nothing to do and decided to laze in her room all day. Eat, nap, watching movies, play games, repeat. Lexa wanted to go talk to Clarke so bad but she didn't know how to start a conversation now that its established between her, Echo and Anya that she has a crush on Clarke. Nevertheless, when both Lexa's phone and laptop died on her, she decided to leave it to charge and go talk to Clarke.

 

"Hey, Clarke." Lexa called out when she walked to the living room. Anya told Clarke it was okay to be in the living room when Lexa's at home. 

 

"Hey. You feeling better? Anya told me you had a headache. Do you need medicine?" Clarke put away the magazine she was reading.

 

"No, it's fine. Can we talk?" Lexa sat next to the blond. 

 

Clarke faced Lexa, "Sure."

 

"I... I like you, Clarke. I wanna go out with you." Lexa bravely confessed. 

 

Clarke smiled softly, suddenly feeling that the weights on her heart has dropped. She could never confessed to Lexa because she knew Anya wouldn't be happy if they ever gone out. Whenever she was around Lexa, something would go through her body. Clarke didn't know how to explain it at first, but after talking to her best friend Finn, she felt better. She promised herself she would keep this feeling in her heart for as long as she's working for Anya. But now that Lexa has confessed, Clarke thought the brunette has the rights to know how she feels.

 

"That's great, Lexa, I appreciate it. And I like you too. But we can't date." 

 

Lexa, eyes slowing start to water, held Clarke's hands. "Why not? Is that because of Anya? She'll bless our relationship, trust me." 

 

"She will not, Lexa. And that's that." Clarke let go of Lexa's hands forcefully and went to the kitchen to get herself a cup of water.

 

.

.

.

 

Later that evening, Ontari and Echo met up at a coffee house nearby Nightblood. Both of them weren't in their working outfit anymore and Ontari could tell Echo is interested in fashion and that she already likes her out of her work outfit. 

 

"So, erm, you staying here permanently?" Ontari asked, when neither of them knew how to start a conversation. 

 

Echo looked up from her cup of coffee, "Yeah. Kinda loving here already. I mean, I met people like you, do I really wanna go back?" Echo laughed,  _obviously_ flirting with Ontari.

 

"Tell me more about yourself." Echo asked, feeling brave. 

 

"Well, my daddy let me take over Nightblood, so it's a lot of responsibility and that's why I'm pretty much in the office most of the time." 

 

"Don't you get lonely?" 

 

"I do. Sometimes. There's this girl that I really liked last time, she broke my heart real bad. I wanted a relationship but she didn't want one, and I was really hurt by her. I didn't know how to face her for a long time. I'm not sure whether I can say I got over her, but I'm always ready for a relationship when I meet the right girl." Ontari held Echo's hands, "I know we only met today, so I was hoping we could go out some more, get to know each other, and see if we could get this to the next level?" 

 

"I like that." Echo placed a kiss on Ontari's hand.

 

 

> **[Echo W.] Yo**
> 
> **[Echo W.] Girl totally wants me**
> 
> **[Anya W.] that fast?**
> 
> **[Echo W.] She's in love with me, A** ****


End file.
